Supergiant (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien, later transformed into a psionic entity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Infinity Vol 1 1 | Death = Avengers Vol 1 680 | HistoryText = Invading Earth Supergiant was a member of Thanos' Black Order; she was a mentally unstable omnipath and telepathic parasite who seeks out intellect and devours it. In the search for Thanos' son, Supergiant and Corvus Glaive laid siege to the Jean Grey School and easily dispatched of the X-Men. They left after realising that Thanos' son was not there. When the Black Order seized Wakanda, Supergiant was left in control of Black Bolt, whom she would mentally order to activate the bombs the Illuminati hid in Wakanda's Necropolis. When the Illuminati arrived to save Black Bolt, Supergiant used the Inhuman King's ability to defeat the heroes. Upon activating the bomb, Supergiant was faced by Maximus, who had the trigger. Maximus triggered the bomb, but also used Lockjaw to transport Supergiant along with the bomb to a distant uninhabited planet, where she perished in the explosion of the bomb. The Challengers' Contest When the Challenger reassembled the Black Order to have it fight the Grandmaster's Lethal Legion, Supergiant appeared returned, though in the form of a mental projection with no physical body. When both teams were teleported to Earth, the planet that served as battleground, to survey it, they ended up breaking into a fight. During its brief duration, Supergiant attempted to take over the body of Captain Glory, but was stopped by Mentacle. The skirmish was stopped by the gamemasters since the competition hadn't started yet. Before the first round started, the Black Order attacked the Avengers Mansion to get rid of the heroes so they didn't get in their way. They failed, since Voyager managed to teleport them to safety in the nick of time. Once the contest started, the competing teams were divided in half to fight for the possession of the two Pyramoids deployed by the Grandmaster and the Challenger. Supergiant was among the members of the Black Order that confronted one of the halves of the Lethal Legion in Rome, Italy. In the fight, she used her powers to incapacitate the Metal Master, forcing him to relieve dark memories. The members of the Black Order teleported away after Black Dwarf touched the Pyramoid, claiming the first point. He was telelported away to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room, though it seemed like he had been disintegrated. Following the end of the first round, the Black Order regrouped. In the second round, the entirety of what remained of the Black Order set their sights on Antarctica to claim one of the new pair of Pyramoids deployed on Earth. The Black Order was attacked by the Avengers and forced to retreat after Rogue killed Corvus Glaive. Supergiant remained behind and set out to take control of Thor's mind. However, she was ambushed by the Lethal Legion's Ferene and dissipated, putting an end to her. | Powers = Omnipathy: Supergiant has the ability to read and control the minds of people of any race. * Mind Control: Supergiant is described as a "mental parasite", she can control, "steal" and "devour" the minds of her victims. * Psychic Possession: Another attribute to her vast psionic ability is the capacity to project a mental energy surge that overwhelms her victims' conscious minds, making them more subservient to her will. ** Mass Possession: Can possess and control multiple individuals at will. ** Remote Possession: Commandeering the host bodies of those she has taken over from a great distance away. Psionic Entity: As a psionic entity, Supergiant has the following powers: * Intangibility: Supergiant can phase through almost anything, including opponents and obstacles * Damage Immunity: Supergiant is immune to all forms of physical damage | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity casualties Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Hypnosis Category:Intangibility Category:Psionic Entities